Twin Thieves
by The Neo Productions
Summary: Under the dark sky they're the so-called Twin Thieves, Shadow and Silhouette. Nobody knows them and that would change when two people decide to help them and change their lives.
1. The Proposal

My first fanfiction for this fandom. Oh. My. God. I'm nervous. Very much. I'm afraid that I might make them OOC. *slumps forward onto the desk* (Mumbles: Please be easy on me!) *slumps on the floor* PLEASE! *goes to the corner of woe*

**DISCLAIMER: **I was just having a problem about them being OOC and now you want to know if I owned them? You're missing something….. Definitely.

**

* * *

**

_**The only difference between**_

_**The saint and a sinner**_

_**Is that every saint has a past**_

_**And every sinner has a future**_

_**-**_**Oscar Wilde**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ONE: THE PROPOSAL**

Sanji hated this hotel room very much. But he hated waiting more than anything else. Zoro called him last week for an informal meeting about their subjects for three years. Ah, yes, Zoro. A thief who did an about-face about five years ago. Who stolen every jewel his eyes foretasted. Diamonds, rubies, sapphires, emeralds; every gem here and there. Impatiently, Sanji lit himself a cigarette and inhaled. '_Where's that, idiot?_' he asked himself. He sat down on a love seat that was in this room and contemplates.

For about ten years, he and his men chased Zoro when he was still a thief. '_Well, he is still a thief._' he corrected. Always leading them into every blind alleys and dead ends with his deadly fast speed and agility. Fought some of his men with athletic grace of a fighter. '_He started…_' he remembered. '_As pickpocket for a child. And evolve into a full-fledge thief. Then turned himself with clemency and works as an associate._' The reason for him stopping was still a mystery to Sanji. His pondering was shattered by the abrupt opening of the hotel door.

"Don't you know how to knock, _marimo_?"

_Marimo_ scowled. "Why would I, princess?"

Sanji still didn't know why he made him an associate of his. "Where have you been, stupid? I've been waiting here for about three hours." he grumbled.

"Here and there."

Sanji exhaled a smoke. "So, any information about our dear subjects?" he asked and stood up to make way to the balcony. He waited for an answer but when nothing came, he looked to the other and attempted to ask again. "Oi, I sa~"

"I heard you, cheese-head." Zoro retaliated. He turned to look at Sanji and stated, "I have a proposal to you." He looked so serious and Sanji couldn't help but to listen. "I know two thieves who want to be associates. Would like to meet and take them as one?"

Sanji stared at him for a minute or two and blinked. "Two?"

Zoro nodded. "They're excellent."

Sanji has a suspicion about these _excellent thieves_ Zoro was talking about. "Don't tell me it's the _Shadow _and the_ Silhouette _we're talking about?"

"The one and only." Zoro closed his eyes calmly as if they were talking about a long-time friend of theirs. And that would be impossible because Zoro is not a friend of his and he's a thief and him an investigator. Or at least that was what he was telling himself. Sanji gawked. _Shadow _and _Silhouette._ The so-called twin thieves of the night, _Shadow _and _Silhouette_. He couldn't take it so he went back to the seat and sat down.

"You're kidding, _marimo_."

_Shadow _and _Silhouette._ Two faceless thieves who steal only jewels and gems. Million zenny worth of diamonds and pearls, bags full of rubies and sapphires with glittering emeralds. Some people say that the thieves are, literally, twins; some say both of them are boys and there are friends. Who could tell the truth, they don't know unless they know the faces or names of those two thieves. Their motives and reasons behind the focus of their thievery are unknown. It is as if they are practicing or preparing for a grand robbery or a dangerous thievery that soon will happen. The subjects of thievery were very random and these two thieves are very careful about their profiles and they're very enigmatic to boot.

"No, I'm not, dartbrow." Zoro twitched. He must do this for that person. Just for that person. Because he promised of a place of no suffering. "I'm serious."

"You knew _them_, didn't you? _Shadow _and _Silhouette_?" Waves of fury flooded Sanji's head; he stood up and stalked towards Zoro. "If you have the faces, show me. If you have the names, tell me!" he hissed.

"It's just a _small_ proposal, so answer it first." He continued as if he didn't heard Sanji's hiss. Resulting to Sanji's face to have a profound scowl.

"_Small_? Those two stole a hundred million worth of jewelries and gemstones. And you call that _small_. And now you want them to be associates." Sanji snorted while circling in his space and turned to Zoro. "What are they to you?"

Zoro didn't answer.

"I _will_ have them as an associate _after_ I hear the story _first_!" he said tenaciously and sat down on the seat and waited patiently as possible. He must hear the story. No matter what!

Zoro, seeing that Sanji wouldn't budge from his resolute, sat down on the floor and started to think as to how to say the story without him giving Sanji a hint of who are _Shadow _and _Silhouette_. When he did, he heaved a sigh and alleged, "I wouldn't tell you their names or show their faces now, but you'll meet them soon enough. _After_ they became associates of you." he stated and stressed the last sentence.

And the story begins…

* * *

**MUSIC:** One Piece BGM: Karakuri Castle Defense, Deploy!

This story keeps popping into my head while I was writing the next chapter of '_Unexpected Start_' of Tsubasa fandom. So while doing the updating of the other, I was writing this too.

Next chapter maybe tomorrow!

And my muse shall present herself to the next update. If she doesn't get hold-up. HOORAY!

_**R&R**_ and be gentle!!!!!!


	2. Childhood Nightmare

*cries* Yes, I know that this story is not very good. But at least review. Say something to me, so I can improve it or something. Nonetheless, this is the Chapter Two. By the way, I forgot to tell this is the '_**BITTER ARC**_'. I'm planning on splitting this into three arcs consisting of three to four chapters. If it ended up according to plan!

**SHIN: **You've a plan? Miracle.

*vein throbs* Why don't you introduce yourself first?

**SHIN: **I'm Shin. There. *sits down and ignores every one*

*sigh* Every happening here is a MUST-DO for the story. I've a feeling that you'll castrate me after this chapter.

**DISCLAIMER:**

No, I don't. That's the reason why it is a very awesome and down-to-earth manga. All hail, Oda-sensei.

**SHIN: **Yes, that's right. She doesn't. That's why she's problematic about them. And other things.

Shush, Shin.

**

* * *

  
CHAPTER TWO: CHILDHOOD NIGHTMARE**

_**  
Sometimes…**_

_**I feel lonely and sad.**_

_**When I remember you,**_

_**I burnt my feeling when I get mad**_

_**Hoping that you love me too.  
**_

Nami had been awakened by the light snores of her mother beside her on her bed. So beautiful with her silky wave of same colored-orange hair and soft hazel eyes, Nami smiled. She loved to look at the mirror at a given time and always imagined herself as an adult, a woman just like her mother. With a soft hair and enticing eyes like hers, wearing a lovely dress for a woman, she giggled. She looks at the clock that reads, '_**2:08 A.M**_'. Too early for a six-year-old like her, but she's thirsty, so she went down the bed and trotted towards the kitchen for a drink; but something caught her eyes near the staircase. Scared, she scrambles back to her mother's warm embrace and buried her face in her mother's nightgown. And when she felt a presence near their doorway, she slid down from the bed and hid under it.

The door opened and she saw a silhouette; a silhouette of a man's legs. She wanted to shout and scream but, for unknown reason, she couldn't. Too petrified to do so; her self-preservation kicked in.

Her mother, sensing that her child was missing and someone was standing over her, woke up, alarmed. The silhouette suddenly grabs her and straddles her, putting a gag at her mouth. The silhouette rips her nightgown and the bed shakes. Her mother's muffled screams are a deafening noise for little Nami, her mother still fights back and minutes passed by, she stops.

The bed keeps on shaking, the man keeps on grunting and her mother keeps on weeping. Nami, terrified and trembling, kept her hands over her ears and her eyes shut to stop the horrendous sounds and never see the upshot. But to no avail.

She never knows the meaning of the word '_rape_' but after this night, she doesn't need anyone to define it for her.

_**Sometimes…**_

_**You think I'm a fool**_

'_**Coz you ignore me as a whole,**_

_**I can't explain, why I can't forget**_

_**Your smile that makes my day complete.  
**_

Luffy loved the Central Plaza. Every day, he always finds himself in the middle of the place, grinning to the world or playing with other children. Small and cute, the five-year-old constantly admires the different stalls here and there. Stalls of food, of clothes, of figurines and everything that could be sell and bought. But he admires the most are the people who bargains with other for their purchases. Especially the sparkling stones of different colors of red, blue, green and many more. And those gleaming little stones too made of glitters. He always plays with the others but he prefers to admire the sparkling stones. '_Brother will love this for sure._' he remembered his brother waiting at the little shack that they call house. A boy who grew up practically outside of a house without supervision from any adult, he knows the alley and dead ends of this place and those who lived here like the back of his hand.

It was nearing dusk when he decided to go home for the day. He was nearing their shack when he noticed a shadow at the front. Curious as to why a shadow is there, he jogged forward, accidentally stepping on a dead branch which snapped noisily under his weight. The shadow started and suddenly looked at his direction. And ran hastily.

Startled by the fact that the shadow ran that fast, he looked back at the shack. Dread filled his body like cold water splashed at him, head to toe. He slowly toddles forward and a gagging scent welcomes him home. Frightened, he pushed up the curtain at the door and saw a hideous nightmare. His brother dead, bathing on his own blood. Petrified and doesn't know what to do, he slid down the floor and stared. His brain, full of agony, shuts down and his black orbs became dull.

He may not know the word '_murder_' but he knows the dreadful meaning of it.

_**Sometimes…**_

_**Your laughter lightens---**_

_**The problems that comes my way;**_

_**Your smile brightens---**_

_**And gives life to me everyday  
**_

After doing that to her mother the silhouette stabbed her multiple times however she didn't saw how but the blood that kept on dripping onto her face were proof enough of the killing. The silhouette strode away without knowing that the woman's child was just under the bed, hiding. Nami kept on trembling and muttering incoherent words out of her mouth. Hours past of that horrendous act, she started to smell the stench, feeling nauseous, she scrambles out beneath the bed and scuttles out of the room, never looking back once. Dazed, she walked out of the house never seeing where she was going; she ended up at the Central Plaza. Still in trance of the nightmare, she sat down on one of the benches and stared at nothing.

She never how many minutes past after she sat down but she knew that she heard a noise near her spot. Thinking that she was hallucinating she continued to stare at nothing but she heard it again. A whimper of a child. Still petrified, she looks at her left and right, back and forth. And she saw a little shack near her back, then she heard it again; the whimper. Steeling herself she walks towards it, very slowly. Another whimper. And she was so sure it was just a child, so she slowly strode towards it and saw another nightmare. A bloody body. And a child staring at nothing, just like what she was doing just now.

She tried to get him on his feet but to no avail. She wants to get out of here, the stench is choking her but she couldn't let the child stay there too. So she waited for him to snap out of the stupor and get themselves out. Unluckily, the child fainted. Nami sighed, no hope she'll have to drag him out. Surprisingly, the child was so light; she could carry him without a problem. '_He must be younger than me._' she concluded. She deposited themselves onto the bench and let the sandman to help them escape this nightmare.

_**Sometimes…**_

_**You make me wonder**_

_**Whenever I see your face**_

_**I dream that we're together**_

_**And strolling in such a place.  
**_

* * *

**  
MUSIC:** Kimi to Ita Sora (The Sky with You) by dream

**SHIN: **Was that really necessary? A trauma for a child or children for this matter.

I'm guilty too, you know. I was trying to alter this event but I need something like this to happen.

**SHIN: **I can see the words, _shadow _and _silhouette_ there.

Shush, you! Next chapter two days from now!

**SHIN: **She'll never gonna have a time to touch and type on a computer. Its weekend here starting tomorrow and no school. Therefore….

No computers! You see, we have a computer at the house but it doesn't have internet. See you!

**SHIN: **_**R&R**_


	3. Reality Check

*on the bed, having chills*

**SHIN: **(looks at lump on the bed) Poor Gene. (shakes her head and turned to the readers) Oh! You're here. Welcome to the Chapter Three of the '_Twin Thieves_' and the second installment of the '_**BITTER ARC**_'.

*moans*

**SHIN: **(points at Gene) She's having a flu. A-nasty-cold-turned-flu type. She fought an ice-cold weather up the mountain and she won. She also won the nasty cold which evolved into flu.

*groans*

**SHIN: **(saw _Twin Thieves_' one and only review) Oi, Gene, a review. (reads) Oh, thank you, **Ho-ho-Noa**-san. You're the very first review of this story. Gene would be so happy if she doesn't have flu right now. About the pairings, I'll have two pairings: ZoLu and SanNa. Well, that's what I have in mind while I was thinking and writing this story.

**DISCLAIMER:**

**SHIN: **No, she does not own.

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER THREE: REALITY CHECK**

_**  
LIFE…**_

_**Would be so meaningful**_

_**If one puts meaning**_

_**So happy, exciting and lasting.**_

An aching back and a throbbing head. That's the first thing Luffy felt when he woke up. Disoriented, tried to process where he is and what happened, when he did, his eyes grew wide and sparkled with unshed tears, he wiped them with the back of his right hand. Or that would happen if the said hand were not being squeeze to death by another hand that that was not his. Stiffly, he turned his eyes towards the owner of the hand and saw a bloodied face and a dress of a girl, scared that the girl must be dead; he tried to wake her up by shaking her hand grasping his.

"Hey." he said softly.

To his relief, the girl shifts and, after a few seconds, opens her eyes. She wipes her eyes with her other hand and groggily asked, "Where~?"

Big mistake. Happenings of last night flashed through her mind and, petrified, she shrieked and crawled backwards. Having forgotten that they're on a bench, stumbles out of it. With Luffy on tow.

Big mistake number two. When Luffy fell down with the girl, he saw the shack and remembers. He screamed. Both of them, relieving their own nightmare and forgetting their manners, yelled at the same time when they saw each other. They sprang apart at a record speed and stared at each other. The girl, Luffy realized, must be older than him by a year or two. Minutes passed and only the singing of the birds could be heard, Luffy spoke, "Who're you?"

The girl looked at him, up and down. Tattered clothes and slippers are his ensembles. "Nami. And you?"

"Monkey D. Luffy." he answered. Still looking at the shack and wondering if he'll go back inside and smell that gagging stench of his brother. Nami traced his stare and softly asked, "Who's he?"

He looked at her and blankly answered, "My brother."

_**  
DEATH…**_

_**Would be so mournful**_

_**If dearest one will past away,**_

_**San, lonely and hypertensive**_

_**If one accepts it into ending.  
**_

Two days passed after the horrible nightmare, policemen found two bodies in separate place: one raped and killed and the other brutally murdered. Reports said that these two have children with living with them, but they never found any children's bodies. Many said that the children were whisked away and killed somewhere by the killers and some said that they were just missing.

Policemen preferred the latter.

Luffy and Nami, the alleged dead children or reported missing ones, were somewhere in downtown and wandering nowhere. They both decided that they must go away from there or the killers will hunt them down. Or in Luffy's case that will happen and Nami couldn't leave him alone because of fear. Must go far away to forget it and start from the very scratch. But who could forget such happening to their beloved love ones? No one.

For Nami. Muffled screames, shaking of the bed and dripping of blood were symptoms of a horrible nightmare. Because of that silhouette.

For Luffy. Cracking of a branch, footsteps running and the gagging smell of blood were his. All because of that shadow.

Contemplating about that, they have forgotten to do something: eat breakfast. So, it's no surprise when they heard the grumbling of each other's stomachs. They stop-dead on their tracks and gawked at each other. '_Who would feed us?_' the thought keeps running on their minds. Nightmare or no nightmare, they must eat in order to live and start all over again.

Nami, while finding a solution for the one of their problems, sighted a man not too far from their position. Checking him, Nami nodded and turned to Luffy and told him to stay put and wait. Luffy frowned, confused as to what she'll do. Nami composed herself and strode purposely towards the man….

And passed him.

She went back to Luffy. "Go and walk. Don't look back." And walked he did.

"Nami, what did you do?" he asked, still confused.

She showed him a wallet. "We'll have food"

Luffy frowned. "What?"

Nami turned to him. "I snatched his wallet."

_**  
LIFE and DEATH…**_

_**Would be the beginning and the ending**_

_**So great to have but desperate to loose**_

_**Today, you're here; tomorrow, you're gone**_

_**But only He, who knows where and when…  
**_

* * *

**MUSIC:** Hideaway by dream

**  
SHIN: **Let us pray for the Gene's health. (prays)

(groans) I'm not dying.

**SHIN: **Yeah, I can see that.

Shush, you! Awww…my head.

**SHIN: **If Gene's health becomes better, next installment shall be tomorrow. _**R&R**_


	4. Changing Wheels

My taste buds are awful!

**SHIN: **You're sick!

Shut up! (turns to the readers) Hello! This is the third and the last installment of '_**BITTER ARC**_' and the fourth chapter of _Twin Thieves_.

**SHIN: **Oi, Gene, a review. (hands over the review)

**Shira Ismaren**-san, thank you for the review! Even I don't know how it will end up too! But about Zoro's relationship about them, I know what kind! Even Sanji…

**SHIN: **(muffles Gene's rambling) Don't tell!

Fine.

**DISCLAIMER:**

**SHIN: **You know that she doesn't that's why it's on the .

**

* * *

  
**

**  
CHAPTER FOUR: CHANGING WHEELS**

_**  
Yesterday…**_

_**I feel the world falling**_

_**Neglected and lonesome**_

_**It seems life has put me down.**_

For the pats eight years of living in the streets, Luffy and Nami considered themselves very good snatchers. Bags could be found everywhere for them to snatch. Full of money or gadgets. But they never mug those who are younger than them knowing how hard it is for them to live as that age.

The thirteen-year-old Luffy prefers the back pockets and bags that were hanging or over the shoulders. Wallets were always full of papers, either of money or just plain paper, and cards. Nami, fourteen-year-old, uses her pertness and the same time robbed them off their wallets inside jackets and front pockets with a flick of her wrist. The two of them are always hanging outside of their shabby place rented by money they fished from innocent passer-bys.

"Nami, come on, let's eat." Luffy whined.

"Luffy, just wait. We need more money." Nami sighed.

"But we have money." he pointed at the bag.

"This is for our rent, stupid." she reasoned, smacking him with the bag fished out from another victim. The both of them were at the back alley, checking the insides of the bag. "Dammit, just a seven hundred zenny. We need more than this if we want to eat our late lunch and dinner later." she sighed, despairingly.

Luffy pouted. "Moooo…."

Nami gave him a weary smile. "Come on, another one and hope that it could give us food for the day." And led Luffy out. Nami's mind is good with maps and locks while Luffy's forte is fighting and acting. When teamed up, these two spells D-A-N-G-E-R.

"Ok."

_**  
Then you came**_

_**I felt something new**_

_**Seems I found a new life.**_

The both of them were unsuccessful about the last one and about eating late lunch. But, of course they didn't stop there, sighting a man in comely clothes with a black coat draped over his frame, they decided this would be the last one and, hopefully, they would eat their dinner with his money. It's dark and almost no one is outside. '_Chance!_' Nami nodded to Luffy at the other side of the street under the shadows of the building, she walked out and crossed the man in walking on the streets. Nami nearly smirked at her achievement when a hand gripping her arm stops her in her tracks. She tensed. She turned around, as neutral as possible, to see another man, his arms outstretched and hand on her arm. '_I didn't see him there!_' Nami calmed herself.

"Wait." her victim said. "I think you have something I own, lass."

Two men and her, a lone girl. Nami felt fear.

Sensing something went wrong; Luffy walked out of the shadows and strode towards Nami. And he saw what was happening: another man gripping Nami's arm. Initiating his acting, walked towards them gave them his most innocent smile. The two men were caught off guard. The other man dropped the arm.

"Sister, where have you been?" he asked Nami. Nami's brow arched. Luffy feigning innocence turned to the men and asked, "And who're they?" He didn't wait for an answer and grabbed Nami's arm. "Come, let's go home." And started to walked away.

"Hey, stop. Give us back the wallet."

They did stop. And bolted away. The other man, sensing this would happen, seizes them by lapels and suspends them from the ground by a good twelve inches. Of course, Luffy fought back but miserably failed. The man was thrice his age and size. And four times his strength.

Luffy decided to just help Nami get out if it became awful for them. When the man deposited them down on the street, Luffy put himself between them and Nami.

"Relax, lad. We won't hurt you or the lass." Nami's victim promised, hands on air.

They didn't relax.

_**  
And with you around**_

_**I can ask no more**_

_**You give me joy and laughter**_

"You're joking."

The four of them are all in the dining room inside a luxurious house of Nami's victim. When Luffy and Nami were cornered by those two, they were given a choice between prison jail and house invitation. Of course, who would like to go to jail? So, they, albeit reluctantly, accepted the latter. On the way, Luffy and Nami's stomachs decided to introduce themselves and told them that they haven't eaten lunch and chided them about dinner. The two men laughed. And invited them to dinner. So they found themselves in the dinning room, eating foods that their '_salary_' for everyday cannot afford. Seafoods, meats ("MEAT!"), fruits ("Orange!") and vegetables. While Luffy and Nami enjoy the buffet, the two men just observe them. And they asked something that gave way to Luffy choking on his food and Nami gawking at them.

"No, lass. I ain't joking. Stay here for the night." The victim smiled. "They're plenty of rooms here."

Luffy and Nami stared. Nami snapped out and asked, "Why?"

"Children shouldn't be outside under the dark sky. Where's your parents?" the other asked.

"Murdered" was the answer. The two men's turn to gawked at them.

"Do you want to live here, then?"

Suspicion arose from the children. They frowned. "Why?"

The victim smiled, "Do you want to be adopted by me?"

The children scrutinize the both of them. '_Why not? He looks like a good person._' And answered, "Fine."

"Your names, then?"

"Nami." the lass answered. "And he's Luffy." Waving at the boy who was stuffing himself with food. "And you two?" she asked in business-tone like manner.

The two men smirked at this. '_Diamond._'

The man who gripped Nami's arm answered, "Ben Beckham." He waved to his left and introduced her victim, "Red-Haired Shanks"

Shanks grinned.

_**  
Which I never felt before…**_

* * *

**  
MUSIC:** Come go with me -sign- by dream

**  
SHIN: **_**R&R **_please!!!!!!!!!


	5. Prolific

I had fun writing this part!

**SHIN: **Uh huh.

(glares at Shin) What wrong with you? (turns to the readers) Hiya, folks. Welcome to the Chapter five of the _Twin Thieves._

**SHIN: **And the first installment of '_**IDENTITY ARC**_'. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, the first arc, '_**BITTER ARC**_' was done yesterday.

(nods) Yes, that's right. A review! (reads) Thank you, **Atsuko Uehara**-san for the review and don't worry, I'll continue this….

**SHIN: **Because she's having fun writing the scenes of this story… Especially the burglary part...

Shut. Up!

**DISCLAIMER:**

We all know that I don't, so why ask?

**SHIN: **Maybe you'll steal it?

As if!

**  


* * *

  
**

**  
CHAPTER FIVE: PROLIFIC**

_**  
Today…**_

_**I am ready**_

_**To face facts and challenges**_

_**Mountains and barriers**_

Even though they were young, the eighteen-year-old Mortice and seventeen-year-old Tenon were well known. Mortice, by her wits and beauty, and Tenon, by his charms and smiles, are parts of the upper society, thanks to their father. The said father is the famous seller of jewelries and gems to society; may it be the lower, the middle or the upper part, and, of course, the black market. And all because of him, Mortice and Tenon learned to judge, as shrewdly as a master jeweler, the cut, clarity and color of a jewel and gem.

Here in upper part of society, jewels and gems were some sort of status for them. What would jewelries and gems worth if they're always hidden? Thus, they decided to show them to the whole world! On galas and parties. Gold and silver, diamonds and pearls, ruby and sapphire. Here and there. It was always their father who got invited in such happenings and the two of them were just tagging along. And that tagging became their road to the upper class without the help of their father. Their father, at the meantime, was in Frics doing a business trip and selling his collections of magnificent jewelries and gems.

"Eon, come on! We're going to be late!" Mortice yelled outside of Tenon's door. An invitation for a private party was given to their father to be the guest honor because he sold a thirty-carat diamond with a silver lining to the host, the Blades. '_He was just doing his job!_' Mortice articulated in her mind. However, their father was away and the Blades practically requested them to honor their father at the party. '_Or rather became the substitutes._' Mortice grumbled through her mind. Mortice, dress in a smooth and soft teal coat-like dress made from cotton silk and a black silk ribbon at her waist tied at the side, her hair twirled into a single bun behind her head and strapped high heels, knocked again. "TENON!"

The door opened revealing the young Tenon Mortice was yelling to. Bearing a black polo shirt of cotton silk with whit pin-strips, black cotton slacks and a shining leather shoes, he frowned, "Ticia, what's the rush?"

"_What's the rush?_ We're going to be late!" she sighed, resignedly. She slaps his arm and grabs it, dragging him down the staircase towards the front door to the waiting car.

"Late, the both of you." The man, who was waiting inside the car, looked amused at their behavior rather than annoyed because of waiting.

"Sorry, Ben. Eon's so slow!" the defense came.

"No, I'm not! We're just so early!" came the other.

"We need to be early." she clarified, going inside the car with Tenon on tow and Ben in the front to drive. "We're the honored guest."

"No, we're not. Shanks is."

She hit him on the head. "I KNOW THAT!" And the bickering continued inside and on the way to the party.

Whatever happens, the two of them are still Nami and Luffy.

_**  
After all this years of struggling**_

_**I've never had someone who really cares.**_

"Good evening." One of the welcoming guests greeted them on the front door. "The invitation, please?" he asked, palm up. Nami, with Luffy beside her, gave the guard a charming smile and handed him the invitation. The turned to his clipboard at hand and checked their names. "Welcome, young lady. Welcome young lord." he bowed and let them in. they descended upon the circular-shaped stairs to the hall. Many were already here, sporting garments of signature names.

"Young Tenon, young Mortice." A man of thirty welcomed them once they fully descended the stairs. Blond hair in locks, this man has an astounding ability with guns.

"Lord Yasopp." Nami greeted.

"Where's Usopp?" Luffy accosted which earned him an elbow on the side, courtesy of Nami.

Yasopp laughed. "Nothing's change, then." He turned to Luffy. "He's there." Nodding at the direction of the balcony. They smiled and said their thanks and strolled at the direction pointed by him. They found a boy scanning the horizon.

"USOPP!" Luffy called. Too loud. Upon hearing his name, Usopp looked at the pair and waved.

"Luffy." Usopp smiled. Too soft.

"Usopp, how many times do I've to tell you, never call us by those names in public?" Nami hissed, brow at each other.

"But this is a _private _party." he defended himself.

"You know what I mean!"

"Why change your name? I don't understand." he shook his head.

Nami glared. After Shanks decided to adopt them, they both settled at changing everything. They started from their names. For everyone's protection. And they pursued the path of prolific. Being born from mediocre status, it was difficult for them but with sheer determination and pure will (with Nami's deadly punch), they have live.

"Ok, then." Usopp sighed. Usopp just like his father is excellent at shooting, he also likes to invent. And he's one of the six persons in their inner circle who knew who and what they really are.

_**  
Tomorrow…**_

_**I'll be there**_

_**Again with you**_

_**Still feeling strong and inspired**_

The party went well. Well, for the other guest, perhaps, but not for the two of them. It was boring and dull. Very much. The hosts went and go from here to there, welcoming everyone in a politely bored gesture. However, when the Blades spotted them, they went from politely bored to ecstatic joy. Seeing the children of the world's renowned jewelry-seller and gemstone collector, the Blades practically glided to their side and welcomed them enthusiastically. Luffy and Nami alerted themselves. '_Beware of people who want to be your friend because of what you are now._' Shanks and Ben's voices flew at the head. The Blades introduced them to everyone and they both felt like prized trophy on the next line. But they must endure this, for the reputation of the Red-Haired name.

And for those beautiful, impressive stones.

Some of the people who were introduced were either interested to their father and his collection of gemstone or his jewelries. Some were interested to his children, much to their discomfort. Or some were testing there aptitude to judge what kind of jewelry they wear of what should be the kind they're supposed to wear. Like the one who kept on bothering Nami now. Nami, her patience nearing critical level, pirouetted to her. Hands on her hips, "Madame, I already told you."

"Young Lady Mortice, that's not all, is it not?"

Critical level. Her patience is now there. "Look~"

Fortunately, the woman savior upon Nami's wrath came. "Ticia, let's go home." Luffy appeared.

Nami turned away from the woman and answered him, "Let's go, Eon."

"Wait, please." The woman pleaded.

Nami sighed and whispered at Luffy. Luffy nodded. '_For going back home._' Luffy asked the jewelries in questioned.

"Hmmm…" he examined the stones. The necklace first, "A grade D Russian sapphire. Very large and its color were pretty, valuable cornflower blue. The center drop's flawless as expected." The woman grinned. He turned to the earring and heard Nami sighed, tiredly. Being so brutally honest, he continued, "The earrings are ugly." The woman's grin vanished in an instant. Luffy consoled, "You can trade it at our place in the presence of my father for a beautiful one, if you want." '_And we'll turn it into a fabulous ruby for the black market. _'

Nami's eyebrow arched up at him and she turned to the woman. "We'll be going now, Madame. And I'm sorry for not telling you." She apologized. The woman just smiled. And the both of them walked away.

_**  
In spite of the hindrances**_

_**With you**_

_**I'll soon be great**_

_**And this,**_

_**I owe it all to you.**_

* * *

**  
MUSIC:** One Piece BGM: Underground Bar, Big Hole!

**  
SHIN: **Where the hell did you get the names, _**Mortice**_ and_** Tenon**_?

Oh, the names are parts of hull-and-plank of a ship. Just like Shanks as a part of an anchor. 

**SHIN: **I heard that you're already at _Shadow_ and Silhouette's first appearance in the story?

Yup! Let us introduce first the _identities_ of every people needed to go to that certain arc. (grins)

**SHIN: **Tomorrow's the next one! _**R&R**_!!!!!!!!!!

(waves)


	6. Crossroads

While typing this yesterday for an update, laziness consumed me.

**SHIN: **Uh huh, and that's the reason why you stopped at the middle and the updating was delayed.

Yup! Sorry about that! But I have a review from someone named, **12345567890987654345678**-san, an anonymous reviewer!

**SHIN:** What a name!

Yes. (reads the review) Thank you for love it, I'm happy!

**DISCLAIMER:** Nope, not mine (shakes head) And that's a good thing!

**  


* * *

**

_**  
Time changes everything…**_

_**Except something within**_

_**Us which is always**_

_**Surprised by change.**_

_**-**_**Thomas Hardy**_**-**_

**  


* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER SIX: CROSSROADS  
**

"I like that Russian sapphire. Even though it's a grade D." Nami seconded. They are walking towards the exit of the mansion and Nami gave her cents about the woman's sapphire necklace. "I bet it will be sold at thirty-five thousand zenny." she nodded.

Luffy nodded absently at her pricing. Nami looked at him and noticed his lack of clamor and asked, "What's wrong, Eon?" Luffy snapped back to reality and smiled at her.

"Nothing, Ticia." he shook his head. Nami frowned. "I want Shanks to go home."

Nami smiled.

"He will, Luffy, he will."

-----

"Where have you been, Lady Carmen?" a midget man greeted a woman in red.

"Somewhere, Leo."

"Somewhere?" Leo repeated.

The woman smiled. Her hair and eyes, even her gown and shoes were all red in color. "I just asked the Red-Haired siblings about my jewelries." She fingered the sapphire necklace she wore. "He said this was beautiful and these…" She gets the earrings out off her ears. "…are ugly."

"Ugly!?" he other man exclaim, incredulously.

"Yes, Jose. Ugly. He told me I could exchange them at the Red-Haired mansion." she sighed, dreamily.

"But…ugly!?" Jose wailed. He was the one who bought and gave it to her last week.

"Yes, Jose." she glared. "Never underestimate the eyes of a Red-Haired." she lectured them. "They always knew what is valuable and best from trash of jewelries."

The two gawked.

"The two of them are natural born jewelry masters. If they said it is beautiful, it is. If not, then not." She twirled at them. "Never doubt their words."

-----

Sanji yawned. "What a boring party."

At a young age, Sanji was considered as a good investigator. Using his wits, he uncovered many crimes and caught many wanted man. He also can cook mouth-watering foods, thanks to his father's teachings. He also can protect himself just fine with his devastating kicks, thanks again to his father's practical exercise for him everyday. His father, by the way, is Red-Leg Zeff, owner of the famous restaurant, Baratie.

"What am I doing here again?" he muttered to himself, walking to the drinks' table.

Because of his wits and dedication at work, he was assigned to guard the Blades and their diamond from any potential harm. '_Guard, my ass. There's too many guards here._' He looked everywhere and snorted. '_Guard a thirty-eight carat diamond with a silver lining? Why parade it on a party if they don't want anything to happen to it, then?_' While reminiscing why the he was here, he saw his associate and called him, "_Marimo._"

"Dartbrow." he greeted back at Sanji. Even though Sanji is his senior associate, Zoro never bothers to respect his title. "What the hell are we doing here again?" he yawned.

"Guarding." Was the simple answer. Because Sanji decided to drag him here.

While bored out of their minds, they heard a discussion at there near left something about '_Red-Haired_', '_siblings_' and '_jewelry-masters_'. Curious, they eavesdropped at the conversation between the three guests.

"These siblings are very good. They gave me the full details of my brooch." A woman praised.

"At first glance, right? So, is mine. Even the weight." A man said.

"Yes, even though they're adopted. It is as if they have an ounce of a Red-Haired blood in them." The other nodded.

"Now, we know why Lord Shanks adopted them."

Sanji and Zoro ended up thinking deep. They always heard about Shank's adoptive children. Nobody know their true identity, let alone their original names, it is as if Shanks created them out of jewelries and stones. And most agreed to that theory. The so-called gem of wits and beauty, Lady Red-Haired Mortice and her brother, the gem of charms and smiles, Lord Red-Haired Tenon.

Lady Red-Haired Mortice, also known as Ticia to close friends and family, were compared to a Tiger's Eye gem. Orange like her hair, the Tiger's Eye gem burn under the light and Lady Mortice's wrath upon anyone burns like hell. Especially concerning with those she loves. Her attitude and personality are like a tiger ready to pounce anytime.

Lord Red-Haired Tenon, also known as Eon to every people he's closed to, were compared to an Onyx gem. Black like his hair and eyes, the onyx could have a white lining every that could define what type of it could be. Like the Onyx, Luffy's emotions and thinking are hard to predict.

The two of them, they say, are diamond in a field full of rocks. You couldn't get to them unless you decided to examine and check every rock and its parts. And people always wonder how Lord Shanks took hold of them.

Facts and rumors, what they always heard, and all because of it, Sanji and Zoro wanted to meet these siblings.

"I heard that Red-Haired siblings are here." Zoro mused. Upon hearing this, Sanji twirled around to find them and to introduce himself.

Zoro sighed.

-----

An hour later, the both of them found themselves lost.

"Damn, hall." Sanji cursed. Zoro slid down the wall. Seconds later, they heard footsteps. To pairs of footsteps, to be précised. Sanji and Zoro alerted themselves to what will happen. It was coming from the corner and it was accompanied by two voices.

"Luffy, he will." A girl.

"I know, Nami." And a boy.

And the owners of both footsteps and voices rounded at the corner. Suddenly, the girl found herself being wooed by Sanji. "Good evening, mademoiselle." he greeted, kneeling on a knee and kissing the back of her hand after.

"Uhmmm…." the girl said, clearly startled. "Who're you?"

"My name's Sanji, my dear." Sanji presented himself, bowing.

"You could let go, now." the boy interrupted.

Sanji glared at him and the girl frowned.

"Stop that nonsense, perverted cook." Zoro chastised.

The girl turned to him and asked, "And your name?"

"Zoro." Was the answer and the girl frowned. '_Zoro? I heard that name before._'

Sanji bowed to her again. "And your name, mademoiselle?"

"Didn't you hear them just now? Their names are Luffy and Nami." Zoro interrupted yet again. The girl gave him a shocked face and the boy a gaping mouth.

Zoro arched an eyebrow. "What?"

Luffy and Nami calmed themselves. '_Calm down, they don't know anything. Perhaps._'

"So my dear Miss Nami…" Sanji started only to be cut off by Luffy. "Sorry but we need to go home."

"Why?" Sanji scowled.

"We're bored." Nami answered. And Luffy's stomach grumbled. "And hungry."

Sanji's blue eyes turned into hearts, much to Zoro's displeasure. "My dear why don't we go Baratie, then?"

"Baratie?"

"My father's restaurant."

"Oh, food!!" Luffy's excitement about food came.

"Without you!" Sanji barked at him. Nami walked back at Luffy and said, "Not without him!"

"Whatever you say, Miss Nami!" he twirled at his place.

Zoro frowned. "We need to secure protection, cheesehead."

"Secure protection?" Luffy inquired. Zoro turned to him. "For the diamond."

"Don't worry, it won't be stolen!" Luffy grinned.

"Ever heard of _Shadow_ and _Silhouette_?"

"Of course, who wouldn't?"

Luffy and Nami both twirled at them and smiled. "They won't come to steal the diamond."

* * *

**  
MUSIC:** LEO by dream

It's Friday here so….

**SHIN: **It's weekend here tomorrow, therefore no updating for two days.

Yup, yup, yup! But I'll be back at the third day (Monday) for an update.

**SHIN:** _**R&R**_ guys!!!!! Tell us what you think!


	7. RedHaired Household

Hiya! (waves)

**SHIN: **Welcome to the Chapter Seven of _Twin Thieves_ and the last installment of '_**IDENTITY ARC**_'. The next arc should be fun!

Yeeeeeyyyyyy! It's nearing!

**SHIN:** Just read it…

Oh I have a review. (reads) Thank you for thinking that way, **Lectori Salutem**-san! It's nice to hear that! Sorry about the first few being short, I just got the idea there and after that it keeps pouring at me.

**DISCLAIMER:** Nope, not mine! Just please don't let me remember that this awesome manga and anime was not mine to keep all by myself! (cries)

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER SEVEN: RED-HAIRED HOUSEHOLD**

_**  
When good friends walk besides us**_

_**On trails that we must keep,**_

_**Our burdens seems less heavy**_

_**And the hills are not so steep;  
**_

Sanji directed Nami towards the Innova they used to get here, with Zoro and Luffy at the rear. He opened the door and let Nami in at the back seat and himself at her side while Zoro, then, directed Luffy at the leather captain seat facing the backseat at the middle before letting himself in. Sanji turned at the driver. "Franky, to Baratie."

Franky nodded.

It took an hour from there to Baratie without any hitch. Inside the car on the way to Baratie, Sanji kept on flirting with Nami and Nami kept on ignoring his advances, Zoro decided to took a nap and Luffy, so bored, decided to sit in front and chatted away with Franky while driving. Whey they stopped at the restaurant, Sanji helped Nami getting out. Luffy, meanwhile, enthusiastically opened his part of the door and yelled, "ZORO!" which startled Zoro awake with a grinning Franky at Luffy's side.

Inside the bistro, they all ate and chatted away everything they have to offer. Or in Zoro's case, listening to their chat and studying their new acquaintances. Luffy tried stuffing himself with food, much to the amused disgust of the others. Nami knocked some sense into his head. Not so softly. "Quit it!"

Luffy pouted. "But it's delicious!"

Nami glared.

Zoro cleared his throat and asked, "By the way, the two of you, where do you live?"

Sanji and Franky looked at them.

Luffy, initially, quieted down. Live that to the expert, as they say. Nami gave her most dazzling smile. "Here and there." she waved.

The three of them look at her oddly. Never mind the saying, time for Luffy to shine. "She means that we live just about everywhere because of our father's profession."

Franky piqued interest. "What's his profession, then?"

"A seller" was the simple answer.

"Of what?" Sanji inquired more.

At the same time the question was asked, Nami's phone went off. Nami excused herself and answered. Luffy stopped talking and started eating his food at a record speed pace. All were listening to Nami.

"Hello…Oh! Hi… Sorry… We went bored and Luffy's hungry again, so we decided to leave… Ah, we went to Baratie… We don't but our friend, the son of the owner said it's on the house." She turned to Sanji and gave him a seductive smile which turned Sanji into a puddle of romantic bliss. And back to her phone. "Yes, yes, we'll go home now…Ok, the car then…We'll wait here, don't worry." She flipped the phone off and the one-sided conversation stopped. And Luffy burped.

They all stared at him strangely. Nami turned her eyes back to the other three and sat down at the chair near Sanji. "That was out guardian, calling us as to why we went missing at the party." she smiled, sheepishly.

"He's at the party?" Franky questioned.

Nami nodded. "Yes, he's coming here along with the limo." And poke her food. They talked to each other as if all of them are never going to meet again, talking about random topics or praising the food's taste. When Sanji remembered his question before, he tried again to asked but to no avail, Nami kept on interrupting him or by turning his attention away to something such as her seductive grins or sway of her hips which turns Sanji into the '_I'm so much in love with you_' mode with an additional twirl. And Zoro couldn't help but to notice, he tried himself to ask but always found himself being cut off by the other guest, Luffy's frantic wave of hand or that blatant voice of his all while talking to Franky. Zoro glared at them suspiciously from his seat.

An hour later, the car came and the three gawked. An Optra car.

'_These two must be very, very rich._' The three thought. And they tried to looked at the inside to see their guardian Nami was talking about. But they failed badly because Luffy's lithe form kept on blocking their view of the inside. They said their goodbyes and good nights to each other and off they went home.

_**  
The weary miles pass swiftly,**_

_**Taken in a joyous stride**_

_**And all the world seems brighter**_

_**When friends walk by our side.  
**_

On the way to home, Ben lectured them about their suddenly-disappearing-in-the-middle-of-the-party-and-nearly-giving-the-poor-hosts-heart-attack act that should and would never happen again. Unless someone knew where they would go. When the car halted at the front porch, their butler opened the door and welcomed them back.

"Yohohohoho, welcome back young lady, young lord and master." he bowed.

"Nice to see you, too, Brook." Nami greeted back, smiling.

Brook bowed again. "Young lady, would I se~?" He didn't need to end it for the reason that Nami already answered him. With a punch on the head and a free contact with the floor. Luffy chuckled and Ben grinned.

Brook was hired because he knew something he should have forgotten years ago. Brook was one of their victims on their snatching years at downtown. He remembers the both of them and blurted out, "Snatchers!" while pointing at their direction in the middle of middle town. Frozen on the spot, Luffy and Nami couldn't comprehend what happened but with help of Shank's deadly glare and Ben's dark aura, the little scene was done before it even started. Shanks and Ben wanted him dead or thrown in the black market however Luffy opposed and asked Brook if he wants to work for them but not as a snatcher, of course. Brook obliged and he became the butler and the inventory keeper of the family.

Nami marched to the house and was welcomed by their family doctor.

"Welcome back, young lady."

"Thank you, Chopper."

Chopper was a different story. Born from a poor family, Chopper has a medicinal mind and cute appearance. His family needed money to live so him being young and all was sold at the black market and was thrown at the human slave corner. Nami, dragging Luffy, chosen that day to stroll around black market and saw him. He was brought by them and upon knowing that he wants to be a doctor someday but doesn't have enough money to study, he was sent to live and study with the original family doctors, Dr. Kureha and Dr. Hiruluk. And here he was, the present family doctor and the jewelry-chemical maker of the family.

"Oh by the way, young lady, Miss Nico called something about your father…"

Nami twirled, surprised. "What about him?"

"You father wants something for his client, Miss Nico said. Preferably, a water or a leaf." Brook answered her.

"Robin?"

"Yes, young lord. She called; she needs it as soon as possible." Chopper nodded.

If Ben Beckham was Shanks' right-hand man at the society, then at the black market it was Nico Robin. Robin practically grew up in the black market territory; she tried every way to save herself: stealing money, mugging cash and betraying people. And she even kidnapped Luffy when he was fifteen, much to Nami's panic. When police traced her, Luffy saved her from them and asked if she wants to work for them and, because she owned her life to him, she agreed. She was now happy and enjoying herself as the best-jewelry seller at the black market and the family's history keeper of each stones and other things.

"Okay, then. Let's go to the garden and pick up that clear water or a luminous leaf." Nami smiled, walking towards her room to change with Luffy behind her.

"Yes, ma'am." they saluted, smiling.

'_Another hunting again._' Brook and Chopper smiled.

* * *

**  
MUSIC:** solve by dream

Ha…

**SHIN: **What's wrong?

Another evil plot bunny attached himself on my head, and I'm trying to get it off.

**SHIN:** You mean your making another story? One Piece again?

(nods) I can't help it I LOVE ONE PIECE!!!!!

**SHIN: **(a brow arched) Sure~. _**R&R **_guys!!!!


	8. Blades' Burglary

Hello to all!

**SHIN: **Where's the update?

(clears throat and ignores Shin) Welcome to the new arc, '_**Shadow and Silhouette Arc**_'! This is the first installment of it and the Chapter Eight of the story, '_Twin Thieves_'.

**SHIN:** Don't you dare ignore me! You're late at the update! WHY?!

(looks at her) I was looking for a job, you know! And it difficult! Thus, the late update! (puts her tongue out) And I'm sorry for that! (mutters) It's just ten days…

**SHIN: **Whatever! At least you're going to update. (sits back)

A review! **Lectori Salutem-**san, yes, of course! And the hunting…well, in the next chapter! (smirks)

**DISCLAIMER:** Please, One Piece, how much I want it to be mine, is not gonna happen sooner or later! (cries)

**

* * *

  
**

_**Be yourself and your own reach to know**_

_**How far your genius, taste and learning go;**_

_**Launch not beyond your depth, but be discreet,**_

_**And make that point where sense and dullness meet.**_

_**-**_**Alexander Poe**_**-**_

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER EIGHT: BLADES' BURGLARY**

Black-gloved hand gripping the thin rope like a part of its life. Thin yet so strong as steel. Going over hand in hand, wrists sinuous and supple like a calligraphy expert going on its work diligently, foot graceful and limber like a ballerina with her ballets. Had to be or the owner will fall down from a ten-story high building. Another hard grip on the rope and the wristwatch blinks, _2:56 A.M_. The street under were being populated by drunks of the lower part in every corner. If one of them looked up, they could only see a black dot, upon the red brick wall of the building, hanging on the rope. If they concentrated more, they could see a shadow. Too big for a mere dot, really. But, of course, being drunk and all, they wouldn't believe what they were seeing, let alone someone would believe them too.

Lips forming a smirk. They said that the alarm system was good, very good but not impenetrable. Well, not impenetrable for the ever-clever thieves like them. The alarm system has been short-circuited; when opened, the part where the balcony resides will shut down. And shut down it did!

When they went to the party just this night, they tried to engage into one of the discussions about anything, upon seeing that the people present were distracted enough, one of them turned away and played with the alarm system with an altered Palm given by a friend and, with its help and a little bit of cleverness, the alarm system was just a child's play. And then waltzed back to the party, itching to go home and plan the robbery.

Black-boot clad foot set its way to the balcony' porch and the black-gloved hand opened the sliding door. There's a light film of sweat under the hat, not from fear but from concentration. Heaving a deep, silent breath and accompanied by a slight breeze, a figure emerged from outside the balcony clad in full black. The figure glided through the door and looked left and right for something or someone that could disrupt their plan. When the figure saw nothing, the figure walked back to the balcony's railing and looked down, nodding down a signal. Minutes, later, a new figure emerged from downward and walked beside the first figure. They nodded to each other and letting the second one lead the way. They went to the most hidden part of the building where their focus was located at.

"Is that it?" the first asked.

The second nodded. "Yes."

They saw mini vault hidden behind the stacks of primordial books at the library. Before going and meeting the vault, the second figure let the first check for any alarm that might trigger when they touched the vault. Checking every corner and all, the first gave the second a double thumbs-up and grinned. The second smirked. Opening a small tool kit carried by the first, they started to work. The first figure handed the second a stethoscope which then, the second used against the vault and concentrated turning the dial left and right for the tumblers to set in place.

The two of them started young at stealing to live. It was needed for them to do this after their foster family was brutally killed in front of them. It was done for the stupid stones that their family has. Luckily, they killers never bother to look for any witness after they gotten their hands on whatever stone that was. Except someone saw the youngest of them.

A click at the stethoscope signaling that the first tumbler was set into place.

Scared, the both of them ran away out of the city and ended up at a shabby-looking place. At first the two of them didn't know what to do. They were young and small, how could they live at the outskirts. Initially, they stole and felt guilty at doing that. But after years at the streets and depending on themselves, they got the hang of it.

Second click. Nearing now.

Now that they have back-up, they could do more stealing. No, stealing is an understatement for it, make burglary. Why not steal money? They're cold and lifeless. Why not steal paintings? They're beauty could only be appreciated at a distance, worthless. Then, why steal stones? Simple, they're so magical and mystical and full of history. Oh, that person would surely giggle. Out of joy.

The third tumbler clicked into place and the vault slowly opened itself. The figures grinned and leaned; but the second figure stopped and stopping the first along the way too. The first figure looked at the second, perplexed. The second indicated the insides of the vault: laser sensors. They sighed. It took a half a minute to disengaged the sensors and carefully took they velvet pouch within, tipping it down on the little velveteen from their handy-dandy tool kit.

Diamonds. Little ones, perhaps six to eleven carat. Here, another diamond, approxiamately thirty-eight carat, with a sterling silver lining with it. Oh, a seventy-one carat Burmese diamond!

Rubies. Ten, twelve and… oh my, a fifty-eight! All Burmese!

Sapphire. Twenty carat. In ugly cut and the clarity? Cloudy. The first figure grimaced at the sight and the second looked pityfully at the sapphire. Then, their demeanor change when they saw the last piece.

Emerald. Sixty-two carat. In an elegant cut, brilliant green. Perfect!

The othe stone were placed back inside the vault. Activating the sensors back, they tip-toed towards the balcony and out in the night. Grinning.

"A new one, Shadow."

"Nice, Silhouette."

The figures, the second and the first, respectively, congratulated each other.

-----

Cameras flashing, footsteps of running feet, yellow lining throughout the whole room and the balcony and, above all, voices whispering, commanding and sobbing at the same time. And the medias---

"Make sure that there are no Medias inside!"

Fine.

Cameras of investigators flashing every way, capturing every piece of whatever furniture or things on the hall: the balcony itself the floor and the very vault. Everything.

Footsteps of investigators running in every direction possible, obeying their superiors' order: check this and that, give this and that to this people and make sure you see this and that. Everywhere.

Voices of the people present at the crime scene could be heard too: the commanding tones police and investigators, the gossiping ones of the maid and houseboy and the wailing of the Blades themselves. Especially, Madame Blades' cry of "My…my….s-s-t-tones…"

"The balcony alarm and the vault sensors never made noise during the burglary? Odd." Sanji turned from checking the vault to the balcony. "The sensors I could understand… but the balcony?" He walked towards the said place and softly tapped the sliding door with the sole of his right foot.

"The alarm has been short-circuited." Zoro answered, leaning at the wall near the balcony. "My instinct tells me that they did it during or after the Blades' party." he said, in thought.

"So, the boy's wrong, then. The diamond has been stolen." Sanji said, lighting another cigarette.

Zoro frowned. "Diamond? No. the emerald has been stolen not the diamond. Diamonds were still complete inside the vault."

Sanji exhaled a thin smoke. "Picky bastards, were they not?" A mere statement. Who would stole an emerald if you could see a handful of diamonds along with it? And of fresh water at that?

Shadow and Silhouette, of course. '_Picky little bastards_' Sanji cursed them silently. "It means one of them was at the party last night."

"Or both." Zoro added.

"But that party was for the diamond itself and it was private!" Sanji sighed.

Zoro grunted. '_It means the Blades' knew them._'

And the investigations all lead to dead end. '_Perfect little bastards._' Zoro thought. '_Nobody knows who are they and that's the first thing we must do. Must know who they really are and all the dead ends will make a new path towards something._' Zoro glared at the ceiling. '_Like their motive._'

* * *

**  
MUSIC:** Doubt & Trust by Access

There's the update!

**SHIN: **LATE?!?

(cowers)

**SHIN:** _**R&R**_ guys!!!!! Tell us what you think! (glares at Gene-chan)


	9. Incredulity and Retention

I'm back updating this story!!!!!!!

**SHIN: **Yeah, two months without updation! Procrastination was - and still is - part of your life!!!!

(ignores SHIN) Welcome to the second installment and the Chapter Nine of _Twin Thieves_!

**SHIN:** (glares)

(sighs) Not my fault I have a graveyard shift job and my freakin' PC decided to crashed down along with my lovely written stories and my beloved collection~!

**SHIN:** (raised an eyebrow) Review...

**Lectori Salutem-**san, yes thank you! I was having a problem picking the stones' characteristics, value and grading. But I'll do my best on giving the details. Sorry for the late update!

**DISCLAIMER:** Can't totally speak Japanese, therefore definitely not mine!!!!!

* * *

_**The tide comes in to wash away**_

_**Our castles in the sand**_

_**Our palaces that last on day,**_

_**Will crumble in our hand.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE: INCREDULITY and RETENTION**

"That was a stunning emerald you got here. And a huge one too."

Impression.

"Oh, no problem. It's our job to make sure to give it to you."

Certainty.

"The buyers would be thrilled to see this."

Delight.

"Ohoho, of course! It is _us_ who did a job well done!"

Confidence.

"Any other?"

Curiosity.

"Diamonds, rubies and a sapphire."

Dismissing.

"Make sure you sell that on a perfect price."

Greed.

"Yes, of course, Mademoiselle _Silhouette_."

Money.

-----

Luffy decided to stroll at the park, one fine mid-afternoon. His favorite past time except for eating. In a guise of a son of a low-ranking constituent: red vest, faded jean folded to the knees, wooden sandals and a straw hat dangling at his back, which was given by their adoptive father, Shanks, three years ago when they went sailing with the yacht. He's walking everywhere and eating edible things he can buy. Sometimes he also plays with the other kids there to kill time or to have some fun. But he prefers more time alone, whether in walking or just plain sitting on a bench.

He always remembers that time when it all started. He couldn't help but to have a stinging sensation on his eyes if that happens. Even though that was thirteen years ago; he couldn't – wouldn't – forget _that_. Heaving a shaky sigh, he stood up and started to walk towards home when he inadvertently saw a small shack from his far right. All that memories came flashing back nonstop at his mind, his body trembled and he bolted, head's down.

Only to bump into someone.

"Ohmp!"

Sending him straight into the cement if not because of a pair of strong arms steadying him. "Hey!"

Dazed, Luffy blinked rapidly. "Wha~! Oh!"

"Hey! You're that boy we met at the party!"

Luffy looked up and saw Sanji with a cigarette and Zoro with his frown. "Oh, hi!" he smiled. "What are you two doing here?" Upon questioning them, he picked himself up.

"Strolling." Sanji answered, off-handedly.

"You?" Zoro probed him, looking at him up and down.

"Strolling." Luffy shrugged. He noticed Sanji and Zoro staring at him. "What?"

"Look at you! You're so different from the boy we met just two days ago." Sanji exclaimed.

"So? I'm not at the party right now." And he muttered, "And I'm always like this since young."

Zoro's ear twitched, "What?"

"Eh? Nothing!" Luffy grinned.

"So…where's Miss Nami?" Sanji inquired him, looking side to side.

"At our house." Luffy answered, dismissively.

"_Our house_?" Sanji growled. "What~!" But before he could complete the next sentence Luffy cut him off.

"Didn't we tell you that we're siblings?" Luffy asked, innocently. '_Well, at least by law, that is._'

Silence reigned. Which was broken by Sanji's exhaling smoke. "So, where are you going before we bump into you, then?"

"Home!" Luffy bounced.

Zoro smirked. '_Time for us to know who you are, then._' "Well, its night, we'll walk you home."

Luufy smiled, anxiously. "Uh…no. No need to bother yourselves. I can walk home just fine." he said while his hands were waving in front of him.

"I want to know where Miss Nami lives so I can visit darling Miss Nami soon!" Sanji danced.

'_Damn you!_' Zoro glared at him. Sanji kept on hassling Luffy about the way to his house and about his _Miss Nami_ while him, Zoro, liked to know where the hell this boy lives! To know about who the hell he is! But, no… it looks like Sanji waved the fact that _this_ boy, along with his sister, told them about the diamond _not _being stolen. However, he didn't! He searched the names '_Luffy_' and '_Nami_' in the upper-class inventories of names and all yet he didn't found such as those. He thought about it as nicknames between them because maybe they were related to each other (and Luffy unknowingly made it official upon saying that Nami is his sister). But what kind of names would end up as '_Luffy_' and '_Nami_' on this level of society? Zoro didn't know but some thing was telling him that something was off about those two. And know he had an opportunity to know and Sanji shattered it!

"Eh? Where did he went to?"

That certain question abruptly snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked at Sanji and his bickering partner, just to find the said partner gone! Looking left and right, Sanji and Zoro couldn't find hide or hair of Luffy. Zoro turned to Sanji.

"What the hell happened, cheese-head? When did he disappear?"

"Eh…He pointed somewhere and told me that there's a lady in need and I looked! And saw nothing, so I turned to him to ask where, just to find him gone!" Sanji answered, sheepishly.

"Why, you?!?" Zoro's handsome face turned into a scowling one. "That was fast." He examined his surroundings to know how the hell that boy escaped them so fast without giving them a clue to which direction he bolted out. Zoro really needed to know who the hell he was!

-----

_**The tallest waves grow in the sun**_

_**And die in tiny screams**_

_**They take our castles, one by one,**_

_**They cannot take our dreams.**_

He felt guilty lying to Sanji like that but he really needed to go home. Or Nami would get mad at him. Nami was much more scarier than Shanks when angry and he's been with her for thirteen year to know that! So, when Sanji turned his head away at some random direction he pointed – along with the lines of "Hey, look! There's a young lady who needs help!" – he bolted without second thought. Thanks to his reflexes he used when he was a lot young, he escaped before Sanji turned back at him or Zoro to notice him. He didn't stop running for a good ten minutes and when he saw a tree hiding in the shadows, he went to its other side and leaned, softly panting. He really needed to go, Luffy decided, it's already dark. '_Where am I now?_' Luffy studied the surroundings. '_There!_' and started his walk back home.

-----

"Where the hell is he?!" Nami wondered out loud, pacing the lounge room. "He went out without his goddamn phone!" And resumed her cursing and pacing with Usopp, brook and Chopper as her wary spectators.

She called Usopp's house demanding to talk to Luffy with her voice so scary that made Usopp's stuttering saying that Luufy was not there. Upon the negative response she got her voice turned to a worried one. Luffy decided by himself to go outside without any permission to anyone on the household. She understand that he is – and will always be – hyper child so he needed to go out and play; but he knew that he must always have his phone and be home _before_ dark. But look, he forgot his goddamn phone and it's already dark! She couldn't help but to think that he might be kidnapped again! She let out a heavy sigh, Brook's cue to give her her tea.

Brook came in with her late afternoon tea and also to see how she was doing. Chopper was called – more like he burst through the door, screaming, "DOCTOR! WE NEED A DOCTOR!". Just for the others to remind him his profession – when Nami first burst a vein. And that was two hours ago!

"That's it! I'm going to find him!" she yelled to no one, fist on her front. She, then turned to Brook, "Brook ready the car, please!"

"In the flash, my lady. But before that…" He turned a serious face and said, "May I see your~" Only to have a flying teapot on his face. Fortunately, it didn't have any tea inside.

"No! Luffy first! And after that still freaking NO!"

Brook sighed and bowed and trotted his way out. Usopp and Chopper followed him with Nami bringing the rear. Just then the front door opened and a voice rang all over the entire house. "I'm HOME!"

Luffy.

Nami stalked her way down to his side and gave him a punch.

"Where have you been?!" Nami shrieked. Luffy, now squating and sporting a lump on his side of the head, replied with "I was just strolling at the park." softly.

"Till night?!"

"No, of course not." Luffy pouted. "I was just going home when I accidentally bumped intro Zoro. He's with Sanji and they both wanted to know where I live! Sanji's reason was to visit you…and…Zoro…" he trailed off. He refrained from telling her on why he accidentally bumped into Zoro for he doesn't want Nami to remember her own nightmare thirteen years ago.

"He's what?" she inquired, narrowing her eyes.

"I think…" He looked at her. "I think he's…" And looked away. "I think he wanted to know who we really are."

They gasped.

* * *

**MUSIC:** Help Me! By Dream (DRM)

OMG! The next chapter would be this week!

_**R&R**_!


	10. At the Orphanage

Almost a year!!!! I'm ashamed as a writer!!!!

DISCLAIMER: Own nothing!!!!!

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN: AT THE ORPHANAGE**

_**Someone…**_

_**Who dissolves loneliness, inspires, encourages**_

_**Gives heart to grew, helps to think with heart**_

_**And lives with grace.**_

Garb with simple clothes, Luffy and Nami asked their new driver, Rockstar to drive them to Cocoyashi Orphanage runned by Genzo and Bellemere with the help of everyday volunteer, Nojiko from the middle society. Every month the two of them give at least a half a hundred thousand zenny to the orphanage and its housed children as well as the other orhanage on the same level, whose children was abandoned by parents. Mainly because of poverty and starvation. Being an orphaned children once upon a time and having a weekly allowance and all, they gave it their personal account and every month, with the help of Red-Haired lawyer, Lucky Roo, they anonymously gave it the orphanage and they, Luffy and Nami, see personally if it reached.

They also volunteer as children of middle society with the name of Luffy and Nami.

'_If you want to help, help them without putting your name and status along with it._' Ben told them.

Two blocks away from the orphanage, they let themselves out and told Rockstar to go back. They walked, but Lady Luck's hand was not with them. At the corner before getting to the orphanage, they bumped into Zoro, who lokked lost.

"Oh! Zoro." Nami assumed, stunned. "What are you doing here?"

"I live at the middle society." Zoro retorted. "You?"

"Ah…"

"We're going there!" Luffy pointed at the orphanage.

"Why?"

"Why not?" Luffy pouted and dragged Nami towards the little building. Zoro followed them. "Why are you following us?" he turned to Zoro.

"No reason." Zoro shrugged.

Inside, the children suddenly flocked to them like reporters to celebreties. Voices from everywhere come forth, muffling each other's voices making an ear-deafning noise.

"Big sister!"

"Sister!"

"Brother!"

"Luffy !"

"Nami!!"

"Come-"

A sudden clap stop them from making anymore noise. "Now, now, is this how you, children, greet people who volunteer here?" a woman of thirty came and berated the children.

"Miss Bellemere." Luffy and Nami bowed while Zoro looked at her.

Red-haired and has a stick between her teeth, she was a retired captain of police force and became the founder of the Cocoyashi Orphange along with her friend, Genzo.

"Nami, Luffy, welcome back!" she greeted the two and turned to Zoro. "Another one?"

"No, no, he is not." Nami intervined, hands waving infront of her. "He just followed us here." She, the, turned to Zoro. "You're getting out now, right?" she glared.

Zoro smirked. "No."

"Yosh, Zoro's gonna help us!" Luffy beamed, fist on air.

"What…" Zoro turned to him, astonished.

Nami grinned. Evilly. She turned back to Bellemere and alleged, "Pardon me. Yes, Zoro's gonna help us. He's…" She turned to Zoro while Luffy's dancing behind with the children chanting, "A volunteer!!!"

Evil smile from Nami gave Zoro a cold sweat. "…a volunteer too!"

-----

_**Someone…**_

_**Who needs my help,**_

_**Allows me to hear my demand**_

_**With ease, freedom, concern and extreme degree.**_

For a whole day, Zoro begrudgingly helped them as a (force) volunteer no thanks to Luffy's exuberant statement and Nami's evil smile. Children of all ages kept on bothering him about playing with them added with Luffy's enthusiastic cajoling and Nami's harping, it was definitely not Zoro's lovely day. But it gave him an oppurtunity to analyze the two: Nami was like a big sister to those orphange children; if they need help to something, she'll give help with a smile. No, not the evil-sadistic smile she always wore when someone needed her help, it was a smile full of understanding and symphaty. As if she knew the feeling of someone needing help but no one would gave it to them. And as a big sister, she's scary too when you did something wrong or worse, like when that boy – Tameneji, was it? – climbed up the tree and Nami tried to bribed him with candies. It worked but the boy ended up in a wrong footing while climbing down and he fell. Nami's face was so frightening that time that the boy only managed a nod when she asked (more like yelled) if he's alright. Upon closer inspection, Zoro saw a glint of fear and concern on her eyes.

Luffy. Well, Luffy was like a younger brother turned older one. He kept on playing with the children, may it be tag or hide-or-seek. Zoro couldn't help but to gave a small smile while watchinng them play; hearing the children shriek out with pure joy and happiness just because of simple game of tag. Luffy also kept on bothering people at the kitchen where Nami temporarily resided to help the preparation of the food and to bat off Luffy and his massive appetite.

Even though he was forced to volunteer, he had fun. Enjoying the entertainment made by the siblings.

He frowned and looked at the two once again, scrutinizing every physical appearance he sees. His frowned intensified.

Are they really blood related?

-----

_**Someone…**_

_**Who will accept me, not for special ability honored**_

_**Not for anything but for simply being me.**_

"Wooh, that was fun and tiring." Luffy sighed. A day has gone by and time for them to go back yet Zoro was still following them like a puppy.

Nami glanced at Zoro. "Would you go back to your place?"

Zoro kept on trailing them, scowl adorning his face.

Luffy turned to him, walking backward. "Do you want to ask something?"

Zoro halted next to a post. As well as the two of them, a good meter away from him, he gave them a weighty stare and opened his mouth.

But Nami was faster than him.

"No, we're not." Nami turned her back to him, eyes closed and face full of nostalgia. "By blood, that is. It was legalized by law for our adoptive father on court." '_Four years ago…_'

'_That explains everything._'

"Your adop-" Zoro started to asked. Nami stopped him by turning to Luffy. "Come, Luffy, let's go back." Nami started walking, Luffy bouncing beside her. Zoro just stood there surveying the back of the supposed siblings. When Nami disappeared at the next corner, Luffy stopped and turned to him.

"We're not doing anything bad." He solemnly said, smiling. He soon disappeared at the corner.

Zoro stood there for about a minute, contemplating everyinformation they shared, before decing to resume his trail. However , when he turned at the corner where they disappeared, he couldn't find any trail of the two. He smirked and walked at the opposite direction.

'_The disappearing act again._'

* * *

Please do tell if you found anything wrong!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!! (bows)


	11. Promise and Breeze

This is NeoRika, one of the owners of this account. Saying sorry, it took a year to update. Living a life was hard, especially if you need a job to sustain yourself and your brother. As well as studying for college. I need to drop something to make sure that we survive. To those people who stayed with me after all this time, **I thank you from the bottom of my heart!**. To those people who reviewed, **I love you to death!**. To those who alerted, **Thank you for reading this story!**. *bows*

**SHIN:** :)

* * *

_**Sands of Time**_

**Together we'll dare the silence of the night**

**Past the sands of time...**

**And as we cross the seven seas,**

**And unfold its mysteries,**

**Our footprints, we'll leave behind...**

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: The Lovers' Promise and The Sky's Breeze**

By looking at the thing Silhouette was holding, Shadow had remembered that they haven't eaten anything from the saliva-drooling feast that the owner of the mansion set for his daughter's debut. They went in under the guise of two lovers who was invited by the debutante's mother. Alternately, they talked, chatted and danced with other guests while the other one was innocently strolling around the place for anything that would help them when they have finish what they came for. And when the debutante and her family told them that it was time to retire for the night, they grabbed the opportunity to stay and execute their plan for the night.

When they made sure that all of the members of the household were fast asleep, they went out of their respective room and _walked _towards the certain room where it lays. They had managed to gain access to the controls of the cameras and securities to make sure that anything won't go off and they won't go to jail. It took a quarter of an hour before they found the safe that was keeping the thing they were looking for. It was in the drawer that acts as a bedside table. And it took another ten to make sure that the safe doesn't have a security trap. It doesn't, _what a naive fool to think that no one would steal it..., _Silhouette thought, smirking. She opened it and found the pendant that holds a pear-shaped ruby and an elegant diamond of first water. Shadow glanced at Silhouette who was peering down the drawer that works as the metal shelf; they found a diamond watch, a bracelet of a heart-shaped emerald and, the thing they were looking for: The Lovers' Promise.

His partner hummed and took the ring out of its white velvet cushion and took a closer appraisal. It was made in three-stone setting of fancy diamonds.

"Pink." Silhouette droned, agreeing to the three pink diamonds sitting atop of the rosy gold circle. She turned it and the ring was illuminated by the clear moonlight from the small window pane of the room, allowing them to see the scripture inside the ring.

_Till Death We Part._

She tsked and Shadow gave her a silent grin under the gaze of the moonlight. She blew out some air through her nose and chucked in the ring to her pants' pocket and gave him a thumb up that signifies their job has been completed.

Shadow nodded and started towards the door with her on the rear and out of the room full of treasure.

The shrill noise of the alarm broke the peaceful and starry night. The guest started groaning out of their rooms and conversing with each other about what had happen. From the east wing of the mansion they could hear the hysterical cries of the Skypia mother and the booming voice of the father while the daughter was trying to apologize for the hysteria caused by the former.

"I'm sorry for troubling all of you in the middle of the night! Please, stay inside of your room and wait for the words from my father." The newly turned eighteen year-old daughter of the family, Conis appealed at the guest who hounds just outside of their ballroom area.

"What happened, dear child?" a guest, who looked haggard enough to be thought drunk, inquired.

Conis turned to him, pale hands in front of her as if using it to stop everyone who wanted to go inside and asked her distraught parents. "Ah, well...you see...sir..." but she was cut off when her mother's distress wail bounded out of the room. All of them look at her.

"Oh, no... not that!"

"Dear, it's just a ring..."

"But it's the first jewellery _you_ bought for me as a gift. They could get the diamond watch or the emerald bracelet, why all of the things that could be found there, why the small gold ring?"

Conis' face turned upset, to tell that that her mother was upset was understatement. She had the very right to be this hysterical if that ring has a sentimental value to her. She sighed, who would do this? And why so picky?

"Shadow and Silhouette."

Conis looked up from her thoughts. "What?"

"Shadow and Silhouette. The Twin Thieves of the night. They always know what to steal from the hidden cases that everyone from this level owns."

"I'm sorry, you are?"

"Ace. Portgas D. Ace, mineralogist from the Oro Jackson Corporation." The man introduced himself. "I was invited by your mother. She and my father, the head of the corporation had a business transaction tomorrow but he couldn't come, so he forced me here as a replacement and was supposed to be having a meeting with your hysterical mother tomorrow." He took a glimpse at the mother that was now sitting on the floor crying. "I think it would be delayed, right?"

Conis blinked. "Ah, yes, it would be. I'm sorry for the trouble." She bowed.

Ace waved it away. "It's okay."

Then the siren that indicates the arrival of the police was heard outside of the Skypia mansion. Conis turned to him and excused herself to receive the police inside the mansion on behalf of her distraught parents. Ace smiled at her as an answer and let her pass through, looking at her back. He turned when a voice called him back to their room.

"Coming, Nojiko."

* * *

Sanji blew out some smoke from his cigarette before bending to analyse how Shadow and Silhouette manage to open the door that was full of security laser and traps. According to the investigators that he talked to, there were too many guests and workforce to track down the suspect but too little cameras to protect the people, let alone a room full of jewelleries. Sanji's curly brows met each other in the middle of his smooth forehead and gave out a frustrated sigh. He stalked towards the nearest chair and sat down, pondering the different scenarios that could have happen before, after and during their robbery. The crease on his forehead deepens when too many scenarios pop out and gave him more to brood over. He should be somewhere, preferably with his Miss Nami and pleasing her in different ways. His demeanour changed from a professional investigator to a love-sick puppy.

His daydreaming, however, was shattered when his partner asked about a something weird. "Cheese-head, are the Red-Haired siblings one of the invited?"

Sanji's eyes narrowed. "No. Why would they be here? This is the Skypia family's debut to the Upper Level Society. The Red-Haired family was one of the richest and most prominent figures in the Society; they won't just simply _be_ invited." He fully turned his attention to Zoro. "Why are you asking?"

He was answered by a shrug.

Zoro thought deeply. If Luffy and Nami wasn't invited to this gala, then they're innocent of all of the things he was thinking of them. He grimace, but why his instincts tell him otherwise?

* * *

Shadow and Silhouette was happy that they have acquired the rosy gold ring from the Skypia family who was originally from the Middle Society and with the help of the father's discovery of the biggest Tahitian pearl; they step up the ladder of Society. When the daughter, Conis, went out three days ago to check her university certificate, they saw the thing that _she _would love the most: the rosy gold ring.

They have done whatever they can to make sure that they would acquire that ring and it took a little sacrifice of their time to plan and execute it. The Skypia family was new to the air of Upper Level, so it was easy as pie for the professional robbers like them. They didn't care about the diamond watch (_he_ wouldn't want it), or the emerald bracelet (_she_ had one with more class and much more beautiful) or the other things that they would deem as unworthy.

After removing the scripture at the back of the ring, s_he _would love it.

Now, it is time to acquire a gift for _him_.

The crystal armband of the Shandora family was selected by the Twin Thieves to be gifted for _him_.

The armband was made from pure sterling silver to make sure that it would be properly fashionable and durable. The two carat diamond was in pure crystal white and was designed in a seven millimetre Asscher cut; the sapphire, on the other hand, was one point five carat, in a medium-dark tone and was cut into six point four millimetre Princess design.

The crystal armband was named The Sky's Breeze.

And it fits _his_ personality.

The Twin Thieves gave each other sly grins.

* * *

Shadow heaved himself out of their room, hanging from the rope they tied at the foot of the queen-sized bed. He slid down the wall on the way to the beautiful garden behind their gracious Skypia hosts' mansion. Descending, Shadow crutched down to make sure no one would see him. Silhouette followed his example. He directed their way to the very back till they saw a five feet tall wall which they crossed by doing some acrobatic movement. And they made their way in the direction of their next victim.

The two-storey mansion was magnificent in design and decor, Silhouette mused. She was just looking at the interior all while Shadow was figuratively wrestling with the security traps. She noticed that the study room was also the library and one of the bookshelves was actually a door towards the treasury room. Why do people put everything in a very obvious place? Silhouette shook her head.

"Hey."

She turned around and looked at Shadow.

"Yes?"

"Your turn."

She sighed and made her way in front of the vault. Kneeling, she opened her pick-pocketing tool kit and started to work. She first picked the odd-looking padlock within seconds and the second was within a minute. She met a setback at the third lock where it should be opened along with the fourth. Wrong move and the alarms that the vault had will set off.

Shadow looked at her and nodded. _He_ must like this one or they would kill _him_, _she_ be damned. It took them approximately ten minutes before the two locks opened and simultaneously fell downwards, thank God for reflex.

Silhouette shook her hands to fend off the numbness. Shadow let out a shaking sigh.

The vault opened, they ransacked its contains. The sounds stopped when Shadow found the armband.

"Yatta!"

Once again they gave each other grins.

* * *

"Dammit!" Sanji cursed. "Two burglaries at the span of three hours!"

Zoro granted him a snort. "The Red-Haireds?"

Enough of another headache, Sanji gave him a glare. "_No!_"

_Something's wrong_, Zoro scowled. _With this events._

* * *

**And as we go,**

**Never to come back...**

**The waters will be turbulent,**

**The wind will blow hard and long,**

**And the tide will wash our dreams clean.**

* * *

**_R&R _***Off to do the other stories*


End file.
